


Silver Ink

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her parents’ stay in Imladris, Celebrían approaches the lord of Imladris with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).



> For Sigridhr who requested Elrond/Celebrían!

Elrond waited outside at the council’s court to meet the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Lord Celeborn had approached him earlier that morning asking if he may present a private audience to her, for she had a request from the Imladris lord. Elrond had not yet met their daughter, though he knew well Galadriel and Celeborn, being of their kin, and he had agreed. 

The leaves rustled in the wind with a gentleness that set his mind at ease, and he almost fell into reverie as he waited, thinking of the matters which troubled him and his kinsfolk outside of this court. He had not heard the soft footsteps on the stairs ascending, and nearly missed the soft voice thanking him for accepting to see her. 

Elrond looked up, and was nearly silenced by the appearance before him. 

Celebrían, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, smiled warmly. “I must thank you for agreeing to see me. I understand this is not the most opportune time to discuss such a trivial matter.” 

Elrond fought for the words to come, then cleared his throat and sat a little straighter. “It is no inconvenience, Lady Celebrían. Should we spend every moment in worry over our enemies and forget to live normally, then it is they who have won.” 

Celebrían nodded once. “You are wise for one so young, Lord Elrond.” 

Her smile nearly destroyed the next words from his mind. 

“What may I do for you today?” 

“I am requesting if I may go through the trees of your land to pick out the oak apples,” Celebrían said. “There is a quality to them here I have not seen in Lórinand. I had found a fallen twig by the side of a road the other day with the small galls, and after testing them, I have found they produced a silver ink like that of mithril. I had never produced ink of such brilliance before.” 

“You are an inkmaker?” Elrond asked, smiling. 

Celebrían nodded again, slowly but gracefully, and she produced a small ink bottle from her satchel. Slender fingers unscrewed the top, and taking a piece of parchment paper and a brush from the satchel, for the elves of Lórinand were known to use brushes in their writing instead of quills, she dipped it into the ink bottle and wrote Elrond’s name in elegant perfectly curled lines and dots, the bright silvery ink almost simmering under the sun. 

He got up to study the work behind her, his hand close to hers on the table. 

“It is beautiful,” he sad earnestly. 

“And perhaps a bit useless,” Celebrían said, chuckling. “It invokes memories of _ithildin_ , but it can be seen regardless of sun or moon. Perhaps a child’s game, or cheap trick.” 

“But it is beautiful,” Elrond said, “even if no purpose is found at this moment, someone may find use of or enjoyment in it. Have you made other pigments?” 

“Many,” Celebrían said. And when she looked up to meet his eyes, he marveled at the fairest shade of silver of her eyes. 

“Then you have my blessings to pillage through the trees of this land,” Elrond said with some humor in his voice, watching at how her eyes brightened. 

He gave Celebrían his blessing and bid her a good day, watching with a bit of forlorn as she departed from the courtyard. Later that evening, as he was searching for a book in his library, he remembered their exchange and shook his head in amusement. 

_You were close to behaving like a foolish man in love_ , he thought, then his eyes widened momentarily before chuckling. Perhaps that is what he had felt, but to feel the inklings so soon, from just a glance? He would not make his heart known, he had vowed, not in this time. But he would be interested in seeing more of Celebrían’s work at a later time.


End file.
